This is not a coincidence
by Ravelt
Summary: Shiro, Ayuri and Haruki are the new students and have a very unique Alice. Who are they anyway? All about the OCs! New chapter's updated! Sorry for my grammar.
1. Chapter 1

My First GA Fan fiction! Hope you're enjoying the read! Sorry for my bad English language!

Before start the chapters, I'll introduce all my new characters to you! And a little background stories from each of them.

Shiro Ichida

Age: 12

Alice: Accelerate, Fire

Eye colour: green emerald

Hair colour: silver blue

Personalities: calm, cheerful, loyal, trustworthy, never shows his sadness

Shiro is Mikan's childhood friend. He's been moved to America because of his parents work and of course, because of his personalities he didn't like it so much.

His first alice is actually Fire, but it seems he's try to hide it for some reason.

Ayuri Hikarichi

Age: 8

Alice: Transformation (She's just only can change her part of her body to any weapons whenever she wants. Like Eve's ability from Black Cat although...)

Eye colour: red ruby (devil eye)

Hair colour: red

Personalities: cold, emotionless but actually mature and care to everyone so much

Ayuri is Shiro's closest friend. She and Haruki are the only person who know so much about him. Ayuri has a very mysterious past than no one ever know even his own brother doesn't know it.

Haruki Hikarichi

Age: 15

Alice: Gravity, copy

Eye colour: blue sapphire-golden

Hair colour: dark green

Personalities: tough, generous, always thinking everyone else than himself

Haruki is Ayuri's big brother and Shiro's best friend. For Shiro, he's already like his own brother. He's also Tsubasa's old friend and always gets along each other every time. Haruki seem has a relationship with Anti-Alice Organization but he's tying to avoid it.

**Chapter 1: The Three Mysterious Students Part 1**

**2nd season after Alice Academy was saved from Reo, one of the members of Anti Alice Organization (anime).**

"_Let's go." said a boy to a little girl _

"_To where?" the little girl asked_

_He lent his hand to her and she's accepting it. "To Freedom..." said the boy as he led her to another boy in front of them. "...Just like he said."_

_That little girl is staring to the other boy from the back. She's described that boy, He much older than her; a spiky hair; silver-blue haired. And then that boy turned around and then smiled to them._

_(End of the dream)_

In the black Mercedes car (Alice Academy's car)

"Ayuri...Ayuri, wake up! Wake up," the voice pull out of her to wake up.

"We're almost there, you know!" said the silver-blue haired boy to that girl and a young boy who much older than them.

"Yeah, you're right. Look, Ayuri!" said the dark green-haired boy as he's pointing his finger to the some huge building which is Alice Academy and the girl is look at it.

"It's huge. Is that really a school?" asked Ayuri to the driver

"Why, of course. This Academy has all of the level from kindergarten until high school and we have so much facility than you're never imagined. And you'll meet many people who has an alice just like you three inside." answered the driver

"I see..." said the red-haired girl

"Cool! Sounds good!" said the silver-blue haired boy cheerfully.

"This is getting interesting." said the young man with a cool-smile.

"All right then. You three, we're here." said the driver as he's drive them to inside of the Academy.

The three of them get out of the car and they're been greeted from the teachers. And then the teachers lead them to the headmaster's room.

"Welcome to Alice Academy.", greeted one of the headmasters.

(Meanwhile, in the class B.)

"Hey, there's news, guys!" said one of the student to all of them.

"I heard there's a new student! And they're three!"

The situation is getting crowded. The entire students look very happy to see the new students. Especially Mikan, of course.

"Hotaru, did you hear that! We have new friends! Oh, I can't wait to see them!" said Mikan happily

"Don't be an idiot. There's no point to happy, you know." said Hotaru coldly as she's use her baka-gun to her.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"Hey, what's with you, Hotaru! I didn't even hug you!" said the angry Mikan

"Because, you're so loud and idiot. And if you're hug me, I'm going to shot you with this." said Hotaru as she's brought a baka-bazooka

"Inventions no 021, the baka-bazooka: It allows you to shot an idiot person ten times more powerful than the baka-gun." explained Hotaru to the "invisible people".

"Um...What are you doing, Hotaru?" asked Mikan

"So, you want it?" said the purple haired girl to our brunette heroine.

"No way!" said the brunette girl as she's walked away to her seat because of the bell ringing.

Then Mr.Narumi entered the class. The entire student greeted them and this is where things are really going to be interesting.

"Good morning, everyone. Now, before we're going to start the lesson, we have two new students in here. Okay then, please come inside." Mr.Narumi announced.

Two of the new student entered the class. It's a girl and a boy. Mikan is looking to the short red haired and wearing glasses girl (the stupid glasses) then to the spiky silver-blue haired and green eyes new boy, she's surprised.

"Shiro!" said the brunette girl surprisingly.

The silver-blue haired boy was recognized that "annoying" voice and look to the owner and surprised either.

"Mikan? Is that you?" said Shiro.

"Yeah, it's me! He-hey, long times no see, Shiro!" said Mikan happily

"Nice to see you again, Mikan.", said Shiro smiling to her.

"You know her?" whispered the red haired girl.

"Yeah. She's my childhood friend, Mikan Sakura. She's very cheerful and nice girl even though annoying sometimes", answered Shiro

"Hmph, no wonder she's same like you." said the girl

"From where?" Shiro questioned

"From your idiotic personalities." answered a new student girl.

Shiro only glared at her.

The raven haired boy was examined both of the new students there. He saw a strange thing that those two are wearing. The silver-blue haired boy is wearing a black glove; then the red haired girl is wearing a weird gold bangle on her left leg.

"What's that accessories? It's weird that they're wearing it. Are those the alice controller just like mine?" he said to himself.

"It's seems you two know each other. This will be easier. Alright, as you know his name's Shiro Ichida and this little cute girl name's Ayuri Hikarichi. Any questions for them?" asked Narumi.

"What's your alice?" said Yuu.

Ayuri glared at Shiro. He's sweat dropped. And from her right hand, it's starting to change something. Then she's started attack him. The whole of the class turned into a mist. Everyone started panicked because of the attack especially Mikan.

"Shiro!" said Mikan panicking.

When the mist gone, they're looking at Ayuri and surprised because of her right hand changed into a big hammer and the floor turned into a big hole. (That is the thing that caused the mist around of the class.) And what about Shiro?

"Ayuri, are you trying to kill me!" the voice is coming from behind of them and yeah, it's him.

Everyone was surprised of Shiro's voice especially that he's on Natsume's back.

"Since when he was on the back? No way he's going to survive from that surprised attacked! Just what kind of their alice? It's more powerful than I've ever imagined!" thought Natsume as he's staring his two new "rival" students. Shiro walked away to the front again.

"Um...Sorry for the surprised attack, guys. But that's our alice. You see, my alice is accelerate. It allows me to move faster than the normal person but it has a limit, though. And her alice is..."

"Transformation, It allows me to change to different form whenever I imagined, but right now I just only can change my body to be a weapons or some simple materials." said Ayuri coldly as she interrupted Shiro's talked.

"Accelerate and transformation? I've never heard about those alices before." told Natsume to himself.

"Sorry, Mr.Narumi!" said Shiro with bowing for apologize and laughing nervously.

Everything turned into quite for a while. After that...

"Eherm... Since two of you already showed the alices, then it's time to choose the partners. Hmm...Let's see, who wants to volunteer to be their partner?" said Narumi.

Another quite and the brunette girl raised her hand.

"Oh, I want to be Shiro's partner!" said Mikan happily.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. But you're already with Natsume." said Narumi.

"...Ah, right..." she sighed.

"Alright, since no one then I'll choose... Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, could you stand up?" asked Narumi.

Hotaru's stands up then Ruka's (with Natsume's permission) stand up either.

"Hotaru, I want you to be Shiro's partner and for Ruka, you'll be with Ayuri. Any questions?" asked the blonde teacher

"What are their star levels?" asked Sumire.

"Because both of them are very skillful and can controling their alice very well, so we decided to give them 3-star level." said Narumi happily.

They're understood about it after knew their "weird" alice that time.

"And for the seat; Shiro, you'll be seat beside Mikan and Ayuri, you'll be seat beside Natsume. Okay then, since we ran out of the time, I'll leave you kids in here; I hope you can be friend with them! Well, see you tomorrow!" said Narumi and he's left.

Then the place turned into crowded.

"So?" whispered the glasses girl.

"Uh...what?" asked spiky haired boy to her.

"What are we going to do now?" replied Ayuri.

"...Oh yeah, I'll introduce you to her!" said answered Shiro with smiling face.

Shiro left her behind and greeted Mikan and the other students. Ayuri just sighed herself and she's look at a two boys on the back. She can sensing one of that boys there was really in jealous mode.

"_This will be a very long day. I wonder what he is doing now?"_ thought Ayuri seeing the view on the window.

**Ravelt : Okay, It's done! Man, I'm beat!**

**Haruki : Hey, What about me !**

**Ravelt : You'll be in the next chapter. So, don't be angry!**

**Shiro : Hey, Ravelt. Thanks to created us! Man, its very interesting alices that you made for us.**

**Ravelt : I appreciate your compliment.**

**Ayuri : What's the meaning about "the stupid glasses" that I'm wearing?**

**Ravelt : Well, it's just an ordinary glasses. But you know some of the characters wearing like that so they think that they're stupid. **

**Ayuri : So you mean that I'm stupid?**

**Ravelt : N-No, of course! Look, every people who are wearing the glasses have a hidden power and... Their "beauty"...**

**Ayuri : Meaning? (Glared)**

**Ravelt : (sweat dropped) Um.. What I'm trying to say is that you're powerful! Just like your brother and Shiro!**

**Ayuri :...I'm leaving. **

**Ravelt : Hey, wait! A-Anyway see you in the next chapter!**

**Shiro : Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Three Mysterious Students Part 2 **

In the middle branch school, class A after the introduction, showed the alice and others. Right now Haruki is sitting beside Tsubasa and Misaki and as usual, the teacher got scared because of them. So they have a free time.

"Nice one, Misaki!" said Tsubasa.

"Thanks. That's my job!" said the pink haired girl proudly.

"So your alice is doppelganger, huh? That's cool!" said Haruki.

"Thanks! Hey Haruki, you know his alice?" said Misaki.

"Oh yeah… So Tsubasa, what's your alice?" asked Haruki to Tsubasa.

"Well...watch and 'guess it! You're smart in this!" said Tsubasa.

Then he's take one of the student (The person who's wearing a glasses and has an alice than can move his soul to the other object) to help him to demonstrated. Then Tsubasa was stepped to his shadow and that glasses boy can't move!

"I see, so you can manipulate the shadow, right?" answered Haruki.

"Correct! Man, you're still didn't changed a one bit!" said Tsubasa.

"That's me!" said Haruki proudly.

"So are you came alone?" asked Tsubasa.

"Nah, I came with my friend and my little sister." answered Haruki.

"What! You have a sister!" asked Tsubasa as he's surprised.

"Yeah. What? You didn't know?" replied Haruki.

"You didn't even tell me about that." answered Tsubasa.

"Oh...I see. Well, maybe I'll introduce them to you guys later if you want. How about it?" asked the dark blue boy to them.

"Great! Well, Introduce them when it's break time, okay?" replied the snow hat boy.

"Alright, it's settled then." said Haruki.

"I can't wait to see them!" said the blue haired boy happily.

"Yeah, me either!" said the pink haired girl smiling to them.

(Back to the class B in the elementary school, Shiro and Ayuri are talking to the other students.)

"Hey, Shiro-san, Ayuri-chan. I'll introduce you to all my friends!" said Mikan happily as she's pulled a purple haired girl and the other of her friends to her side.

After she's introducing all of them to those two...

"Nice to meet you." all of her friends greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, everyone" Shiro replied.

Ayuri is only bowing to her.

"And you know what, Hotaru is my best friend in the whole world!" said Mikan trying to hug the violet haired girl. But she's successfully dodged her and using the baka-bazooka and hit her to the head. Of course, it's very hurt!

"Ow! HOTARU!" shouted the brunette girl to her cold-best-friend.

"I already told you before. Hug me and I'll shot you with this. You deserved it." said Hotaru coldly.

"But..." said Mikan sadly. But her talk was been interrupted because there's a hand landing to her head.

"You're better stop, Mikan." said that hand owner, Shiro.

"...Shiro?" said the brown eyes girl to him.

"I guess she doesn't want that for while. Don't worry, there's a time that you can hug her. You know what I mean." explained the smiling silver-blue haired boy to Mikan.

Looking his smile makes her blushing.

"So, you didn't feel hurt anymore?" asked Shiro.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine now!" answered Mikan happily.

"That's good." said Shiro smiling to Mikan.

Again she's blushing. Ayuri, Yuu and Hotaru are watching the moment. Then once again the red haired girl (Ayuri) sensed an aura from the back seat, she's saw one of that boys is in the jealous mode but even hotter than before.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know that you're an alice? What's your alice?" asked Shiro.

"Well...it's..." she's about to say but get interrupted by a certain violet haired boy from back seat.

"Nullify, It allows her to cancel any alices that attacking her", answered him.

"Hey, I was about to said that!" said the angry Mikan.

"You're slow, polka-dot." said violet haired boy.

"Who's that?" asked the glasses girl to Yuu.

"Natsume Hyuuga, he has an alice of fire, one of the top students in this academy." answered the glasses boy.

"I see... same like him," said Ayuri as she's look to the silver-blue haired boy.

"Wow, that's great, Mikan! It's a rare one, you know!" said Shiro cheerfully.

Then suddenly the fire is appeared on his spiky haired.

"Wahh!" shouted Shiro. Accomplished

"Shiro!" said the brunette girl panickly then she's turned around to that fire caster.

"Natsume-kun!" said the angry Mikan.

"He wasn't listened to me so he should deserve this." said Natsume coldly.

BUGKKK!

Hearing that sound, make them to turn back to the spiky haired boy. They saw the red haired girl actually... HIT HIM using her transformation (turned again to a big hammer) alice to the head but thanks to that, the fire is stopped. He's fall, rubbing his head. Mikan and Yuu helping him

"There...It's stopped." said the transformation girl coldly.

Shiro turned to her and mad.

"Ayuri, that's hurt!"

"But the fire is stopped. You've better to thank Me." said Ayuri.

"...Thanks but next time don't use that again!" said Shiro.

"Okay then. So, do you prefer to use the blade next time?" asked the glasses girl. Of course that question makes him scared and angry.

"Are you nuts? No way!" said Shiro panickly.

"Hey, you two!" Natsume's voice it's make them to turned him.

"I want to know how're good of your alices. Meet me on the entrance of Northern Forest after school." said Natsume as he and his gank going out from the class.

"What's with him?" asked Shiro.

No one knows. Only someone knows about his talked.

"It's a duel." whispered the red haired girl to silver-blue haired boy.

"So what are we going to do? Should we accept it?"

"Well, only way to find out." said the spiky haired boy.

(Brake Time)

"Hey, Shiro-san, Ayuri-chan." said Mikan as they're turning to her.

"What is it, Mikan?" the spiky haired boy questioned her.

"Well, there's another person that I like to introduce to you. So, um...if you two don't mind to come along with Me." said the brunette girl shyly.

"Sound's good to me! Okay, I come along! What about you, Ayu?" asked Shiro to a glasses girl.

"...Alright, besides I don't have anything to do in here." answered Ayuri (Ayu) coldly.

"Then it's settled. Let's go, they're waiting for us." said the cheerful Mikan.

They're running after that. On one of the trees, there's a certain man stand, watching them. And he's disappeared.

**Ravelt : Fuh, at last. It's done**

**Haruki : Hey, my scene it's too short!**

**Ravelt : Well, right now I'm focusing to them, okay? Don't be stubborn. Besides, you're one of the main characters in this story. Next time, I'm going to focus the story to you.**

**Haruki : (sigh) Okay... fine. Please Review!**

**Ravelt : See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuhh...At last! It's finished again! Enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 3: Duel!**

In the park; Tsubasa and Misaki are there, waiting for someone. A couple minutes later, some kids are running to their direction and yes, it's Mikan, Shiro, and Ayuri.

"Hey, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai!" said Mikan happily.

"Ah, Mikan!" shouted Tsubasa, waving his hand to them.

After that, they're finally arrived to there. Mikan is catching her breath after ran. Shiro and Ayuri are calming themselves and then...

"Are you alright now?" said Misaki to them.

"Yeah, we're fine now! Thanks to worrying us!" said Mikan happily.

"So, who are these people? Your friend?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Oh, yeah! Shiro-san, Ayuri-chan, meet Tsubasa and Misaki! They're from Middle Branch School." Mikan introduced them.

"Hello there, you two. My name's Andou Tsubasa." said Tsubasa.

"And my name's Misaki (sorry, I forgot her last name). Nice to meet you two." said the pink haired girl.

"Nice to meet you too, Andou-san, Misaki-san! My name's Shiro Ichida and this girl is Ayuri Hikarichi." said the smilling spiky haired boy.

"Hello." greeted Ayuri.

"Hikarichi? So... you're Haruki's little sister?" asked Tsubasa curiously.

"Yes. You know him?" replied Ayuri.

"Well, he's my old friend from the school before I came to this Academy. Man, it's surprised me that he's an alice too." answered Tsubasa but turned into a sad face.

"(sigh) If only I knew this Academy very enough, I could able to stop you three to come to this Academy." said Tsubasa depressed.

"What's wrong? Is there something happened to this Academy?" asked Shiro.

"Um...well..." before he's trying to explain it, someone stop him.

"Hey, guys!" that voice is Haruki, running to them.

The group are turned around to him; Shiro saw Mikan's sad face, after he's arrived.

"Haruki? (Shiro); Brother? (Ayuri)" said them at the same time.

"What? Shiro-san, you know him too?" the brunette girl questioned him.

"Uh, yeah. We met each other in America, together with her." answered the silver-blue haired boy as he's looking the glasses girl.

"Oh, I see." replied Mikan.

"Where have you been, Haruki?" asked Tsubasa.

"Sorry, I lost in the street." answered the tired dark green haired boy.

Haruki is looking to Shiro and Ayuri, then he's smile to them. Shiro's acted same and Ayuri only nodded. After that, he's looking to the brunette girl.

"So, this is your friend that you're talking about, huh Shiro?" asked Haruki.

"Yeah, meet Mikan Sakura. Mikan, this is Haruki Hikarichi, Ayuri's brother." said Shiro.

"Nice to meet you, Haruki-sempai!" greeted Mikan.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura. Anyway, don't be formal. Just call me Haruki, okay?" said Haruki.

"But..." said Mikan but because she's saw the smiling of the silver-blue haired boy besides her, she's then accepted it.

"Okay, then. Haruki!" said the happily brunette girl.

Tsubasa, Misaki, Shiro, and Ayuri only can see the scene. Then Ayuri's sensed again the alice energy from someone before. Everyone (especially Tsubasa and Misaki) is feeling something hot around them.

"Um...Did you guys feel hot in here?" asked the pink haired girl to them.

"No. What's wrong?" asked Mikan confusedly.

"_Oh boy, I get a bad feeling about this." _ Thought Tsubasa to himself.

"So, your alice is nullifying, right? Shiro's already told me.", said Haruki.

"Yeah, how about you?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Well, my alice is not much useful than yours. My alice is gravity, it allows me to control the weight of the earth." answered Haruki as he's using alice to certain big rock and it's flew.

"Wow, cool alice!" said the brunette girl happily.

"Not really. It's pretty tough to calculate the weight of the rock and how to flow it correctly." explained the blue haired young man.

While they're talking each other, Ayuri's whispered to Shiro.

"Hey, you feel it?" whispered the glasses girl to the spiky-haired boy.

He's nodded. "Yeah..."

"I guess, the duel that he asked to us wasn't a joke at all. What are we going to do?" asked Ayuri.

"Well, there's only answer to Me." answered the smiling Shiro.

Ayuri understand what's he meant. "(sigh) really...you're as stubborn as I know." said Ayuri.

"That's me!" said the silver-haired boy proudly.

"Anyway, let's go everyone!" said the cheerful Misaki.

"Alright!" said Mikan and the others.

Then they left the places. Appeared a certain boy, raven-haired, ruby eyes is looking to them, but he's focusing to those three elementary students. After that...

"So, you're interested to them, Natsume?" said the person behind him.

"What do you want, Persona?" asked Natsume as he's glared at him.

"No need to worry. I haven't given you a mission yet. So, that's the new students that the teachers talking about? Hmm, they're sure having an unique alices. Even I never heard of it. And...About that girl...I think she's lying about her alice." said the masked man as he's seeing them walk.

"What?" said the raven-haired boy surprisingly.

"She said that her alice is the transformation, correct? Transformation alice that I've heard it, should be can transform her to another things completely not part of her body. If she's still new, she's only can used it for temporary. But, if it's true, then she must be already controlled it very well." explained Persona.

"I see...so that means the Anti Alice?" asked Natsume.

"Don't jump to conclusion first. I'm not sure that they're from them. But still, maybe it's a good opportunity to make them to join the dangerous class." said Persona with a cold smile.

Natsume only can stare at him then back again to them.

"_I knew it, those two...they're hiding something... From this duel, I'll see your true nature."_ thought Natsume as he's seeing Ayuri, Shiro and Mikan walking together.

After that, the time is goes by and after school; Ayuri, Shiro, Mikan and the others meet Natsume and his gank on the entrance of Northern Forest.

"So, you've come." said Natsume.

"Well, of course. I never broke the promise. What is it?" asked Akira.

"Fight me!" said Natsume, using his alice.

Everyone shocked after hear that especially Mikan.

"N-Natsume-kun!" said Mikan worrying them.

"I already told you before. I wanna to see how are good of your alices. So to prove it, fight Me." said Natsume.

Shiro and Ayuri only sigh and he's closing his eyes."...No."

"What!" said Natsume. Everyone is whispering each other.

"Let me tell you, fighting doesn't settle anything. To prove how're good our alices? It's too stupid. Only can make the people around us are hurt. Well, you can say that we're coward but it's better than using it just because of that. Its meaningless." said Shiro as he and Ayuri were about leave them. But Natsume isn't a type like that. He's using his fire alice to make a circle of fire around both of them.

"Fight me!" said Natsume again but forcefully.

"If we're still refusing?" said Ayuri.

"Then you leave me no choice." said Natsume as he's use his fire alice and cast the spell.

"Flame Gates!" the circles of fire that surround them are attacking them at once and its blow to be a big devastates. Everything turned into a very big thick mist. Everyone was quickly run further from the location.

"SHIRO-SAN, AYURI-CHAN, NATSUME-KUN!" said the very worried brunette girl. She's about to go there but Ruka, Yuu, and Hotaru were stopped her.

"Ruka-pyon, Yuu, Hotaru!" said Mikan.

"Don't worry about Natsume. He'll be fine." said Ruka calmly.

"Yeah, he's right. Besides he's the one who make this happened." said the raven haired girl coldly.

"Right. But...I'm worrying about Ichida and Hikarichi. That one is very powerful fire alice spell." said Yuu.

"Fire alice spell?" said Mikan confusingly.

After she said that, the mist still not disappeared. Everyone including Mikan, Yuu, Hotaru, and Ruka are seeing to the big mist. Who'll go out from there first?

**Misaki: What the... They have a fight?**

**Ravelt: Yup! Another surprise attacked!**

**Tsubasa: Another? When it's first?**

**Ravelt: Well, his little sister attacked Shiro in the class. That's the first one. **

**Haruki: What about me?**

**Ravelt: Your fight will be fill in next.**

**Haruki: I see. Well anyway, I wonder who'll be the first one can get out from the big mist. You better make this story good next.**

**Ravelt: I'll try my best. Please review!**

**Tsubasa: See you around!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fuhh...At last ! It's finished again! Enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 4: An Encountering Attack**

(Mikan's POV)

I'm looking on the big mist with Hotaru and the others. I'm so worried about them.

"Please, be save everyone." I said myself and praying to them. I hope they're all right. Shiro-san, Ayuri-chan, Natsume-kun...

(Haruki's POV)

I sensed something a very terrible situation that my little sister and Shiro might be involded just now. My old friend, Tsubasa noticed that there's a big devastated on Northern Forest. I surprised that my instinct was actually come true. So without say anything to my two friends there, I left them behind and run as soon as I can. I get a bad feeling about this! I hope you guys all right! Please, be save until I come!

(Inside of the big mist, normal POV)

"Ugh...ouch, that's hurt!" Said the silver-blue haired boy, rubbing his head.

"Well, it should be." Said a certain girl picking her glasses from the ground and wearing it again.

"Fuh...that attacked it sure dangerous." Said the spiky haired boy, still rubbing his head.

She's nodded. "Flame Gates, huh? One of the powerful alice spells type fire. It allows to trap the enemies by surrounding the fire and with a little manipulation it'll turned a very big devastates just like before." Explained the glasses girl.

"Yeah, It's been a long time that I haven't see that spell. It's incredible." Said Shiro.

"...Let's think that later, we have to get out of here first." Said Ayuri with a serious tone but emotionless.

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But...How we're supposed to do?" He said, after noticed that they're trap inside the very big mist.

"...I sensed there's a seven life alices inside here, including us. And they'll be here." She said.

"So that means there are seven persons inside this huge place here including us, right? That's not fair! Two against seven? Come on!" Said the spiky haired boy depressingly.

"Two against five, you idiot. Count it correctly. How many scores of your math?" Asked Ayuri coldly.

"Shut up!" Said the spiky haired boy madly. But..suddenly, there's a huge rock attacking them but they're managed to dogde it.

"Whoa...what the..."

"Alice of Levitation." Said Ayuri.

"An alice that can carry the object with the energy of gravity? (Right?)" Asked Shiro.

But before she's answer it, something is attacking her from behind. But successfully avoided it. Then that thing go back to the mist, hiding itself.

"Ck...I almost got her! Damn, she's noticed it!" Said a certain girl with a cat ears and long sharped nails madly.

"Looks like we can't underestimate them." Said the Levitation alice boy.

"What are you talking about? They're just two of them and more, they can't get out of here so easily." said Sumire.

"Are you sure about that?" asked a certain raven haired boy to her back.

"N-Natsume, what do you mean?" she asked him back again.

"Those two…they didn't even show their alices. They're only dodged it." answered Natsume.

"Oh, come on. That must be a coincidence." said green haired girl.

"It's not a coincidence either. Those two can see your move and avoid it in perfect time. It might be that they're already known our move before we're attacked them." said Natsume.

"No way… There's no way they'll beat us! I'll cut them into pieces!" said Sumire. But when she's about to go, suddenly she can't move.

"You want to cut us to pieces? Then, you're the one who'll be turn into ashes of blood." said a certain red haired girl using her transformation alice (turned her hand into blade) to stopped her move.

"W-What the…" scared Sumire and she's knocked out.

"How did you know our location!" asked the levitation boy.

"Just a luck." said the silver- blue haired boy behind him. Then when he's about to use his alice, he's knocked out. The only left now, it's Natsume.

"_Just as I thought… They're not an ordinary people. They're noticed us that fast! There's no way that they can found us so easily in the very thick mist like this! I'll go to reveal their real identity!" _thought Natsume surprisingly.

"Okay, two down, one more to go!" said Shiro cheerfully.

"Two down, three more to go, moron." said Ayuri coldly.

Shiro glared at her. "Whatever."

Before Natsume will speak to them…a huge rain spike come attacking to three of them. And the thick mist is vanished. All the students who saw that are trying to go there. But something is stopping them to get closer to the mist including Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, and Ruka. Their body were shaken, afraid of something inside. In that moment too, Haruki's come to there. Mikan noticed a certain young man come to her.

"Haruki!" said the brunette girl worryingly.

"What's going on, Mikan?" asked Haruki.

"N-Natsume-kun, Shiro-san a-and Ayu-yuri-chan were inside, f-fighting." answered Mikan.

"What? Fighting! What's just happened?" asked Haruki holding her shoulder but he noticed that Mikan's body shaken.

"You're shaken, Mikan and y-you guys too…What's wrong?" asked Haruki.

"I-I don't know either, but… but I-I feel scared…" answered the brunette girl hugging herself. The others are too. They're afraid, terrifying something. Haruki saw that, worried but try to calm and thinking.

"_Just what's going on? They're feeling scared? Even Mikan's nullifying alice can't prevent it? Wait, if it's not the alice then it must be…"_ thought Haruki and seeing to the mist.

"Mikan, I want you not go to the mist. Warn the others too, okay?" said Haruki.

Mikan nodded but still shaken. Haruki then placed his hand to calm her. "Don't worry; I'll see what I can do to them. So please, stay here and believe them." said the smiling Haruki and he left her and go inside the mist.

Inside the mist, Shiro, Ayuri and Natsume are successfully dodged every spikes that attacked before, even though they're injured a little.

"What's this big spike inside here?" complained Shiro.

Ayuri sensed someone's coming.

"Be careful, someone's coming." warned Ayuri but still emotionless.

Silent for a while…Then that huge spike is coming and attacking them again. They're dodged it once again. Natsume's picked a spike beside him and throw it to the direction that he's noticed the attack come from.

"Show yourself!" said Natsume.

Someone's showed up but can't see clearly that person.

"…So this is the famous Black Cat? You're very good to notice my attacked. I'm impressed." said the man behind of the mist. Ayuri was recognized that voice.

"That voice…" said Ayuri.

"You know him?" whispered Shiro beside her.

She nodded. "Yeah, his alice can change the earth into spikes. There's only one person who can do this…Akutsuru Takamura. He's…one of the members of the Anti Alice Organization.", answered the red haired girl.

"He what?" said Shiro shockingly. Natsume just only look at them curiously.

Meanwhile, in the Alice Headquarters. Teacher Serina who possessed the sight alice saw what's just happened.

"We have a trouble, Narumi." said Serina to blonde teacher man.

"What's wrong?" said Narumi with a serious tone.

"It looks like there's a member of the Anti-Alice inside of the Academy." said the blonde woman. Everyone shocked.

"…And right now, they're attacking the students." she continued

"How can it be? Our guard systems should alerted the anti alice members!" said Jinno-sensei.

"…Miss Serina, where's the place?" asked Narumi.

"I saw it on the entrance of the Northern Forest but, there's a huge mist in there. Be careful, Narumi." said Serina.

He nodded and left.

"Okay, prepare for the fight either!" ordered Jinno-sensei.

**Ravelt: Fuh, Finished at last. Man, I'm exhausted!**

**Haruki: Hey, where's the fight?**

**Ravelt: It will be in next chapter. Be patient!**

**Shiro: Hehe…this is getting interesting! I like it!**

**Ayuri: Yeah, but I guess you've better focus Mikan and the others too.**

**Ravelt: I know. After this fight, I'll going to focus to them. Anyway, please review!**

**Shiro: See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter was finished! Enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 5 : The Battle**

(Mikan's POV)

My body is keep shaken just like my friends. I feel scared and terrifying something inside of the mist. Even we can't go closer or go inside to there. But, Haruki's right. Right now, I must believe in them and waiting in here to warn the people. But, I wonder...Just what's going on? What kind of the battle that they're got into?

(In the mist, Natsume's POV)

That silver-haired boy was freaked out to that girl, I noticed that glasses girl is hiding something. She seems know that man very well. Who is she? Anyway, no time to think of that, looks like we have a very worst situation now. This is my fault. If only I didn't ask them to fight against me, this wouldn't be happened. And more, I guess it's getting even worse that we're meeting him, Akutsuru Takamura. I once met him in the mission. Thanks to him, I was highly injured that time. Even with their skills, there's no change to win against him. He's way too dangerous.

"It's been a while, Black Cat.", said Akutsuru Takamura.

I saw that man appeared. He's wearing the tuxedo suit, just like that time I fought him. First time I met him, I thought that he's just an ordinary person, but I never suspected that he's strong, no...even stronger than the people that I've fought before. What am I gonna to do? Just only three of us aren't enough to fight him.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you over there! Who are you? What the hell are you doing in here?" shouted Shiro as he's pointed his finger to him.

I was shocked after I heard that, he is so idiot!

"Glad to asked. My name is Akutsuru Takamura, I'm one of the members of Anti Alice organization, your Academy's enemy." Said him.

"...Never heard of that." Said Shiro with boring tuned .

This guy is actually provoked him! He's very idiot! Wait, why's that girl didn't stop him? Don't tell me that they're want him to show his true power? Oh boy, I've get a bad feeling about this.

(Meanwhile, Haruki's inside of the mist; Normal POV)

"Man, this mist is surely thick! Is it because of the alice spell?" said Haruki as he's keep searching them.

Suddenly, there's needle appeared in the middle of nowhere attacking his head. But he's successfully dodged it.

"A needle? That means..." after he said that, something's coming towards him. It's a needle, a thousand needle! Good think, he's dodged it again. Then, appeared a man in front of him.

"Long time no see, Hikarichi...", said that person.

(Back to Shiro's place; Natsume's POV)

"As you can see, I have an alice that can change the earth in to spikes. Prepare yourself to die! You're not match for me," said the tuxedo man, using his alice; the ground one by one turned in to spikes and it's attacking to Sumire and the levitation alice boy that still uncouncious!

"Oh no! I've forgot about them!" I said worryingly them but when I was about to stand up, my ankle is hurting me! Damn! It's because of that attacked!

I don't know what to do now. It's too late! "I'm sorry, you two!" I feel guilty watching them die. But suddenly I feel there's wind passing me and it said like this...

"Don't ever think to give up." Yeah, It's his voice...that stupid new student. He's running to rescue them, I know that his alice is accerelate. Just noticed that, it's relieved me.

"What the!" said Akutsuru surprisingly.

Because of the surprised, he's defendless! Hikarichi noticed that and transform her hand into blade and attacking him. But he realize it and dodged to her side and kick her body. Good thing she's defended herself with her arm by transformed it to iron. But because his strong musles, he's pushed her away. After that, she's landed with backflip style. But... Is it possible to defeat him now? He's still not use that spell.

Hikarichi's tranformed her hand again to blade and start to attacking him. But he's keep dodging it.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do? Just only can transforming yourself into blade or iron. What a pity!" but before he could finish his sentences... she's transformed back to her normal hand. Without notices it, she's doing flatback again, flow to the air and kick his face with a heavy metal in her leg (transformation, I mean). Then he's been pushed away very hard until brake the tree. She's really that strong! I must say that she's actually a good fighter.

"I don't have to use my other transformation to defeat you.", said Ayuri looking at the tuxedo man.

I guess, he's mad now.

"Nice one, little girl...you can attack me that strong. However..." He's using his alice and now the ground flowing to the air and turned into one. I remember this attack! That spell, it's the one that he use it to defeated me! One of the powerful alice spell type earth, Thorn Sphere!

"Hey, be careful! That's his trump card!" I warned her to get out of there but...she doesn't move.

"Thorn Sphere, huh? One of the powerful alice spell type earth. It allows to attacking the target three times more powerful and the spikes is more a lot than the normal. Heh, This one is easy for her!" I turned to that voice owner, yeah it's him. That silver-blue haired freak.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you worried about her?" I asked her "idiot" friend beside me. After he's put those two...

"Of course I'm worrying about her. But...I don't want to interfering her fight." Said him.

"Why? She might be dead if you don't help her! Besides, that's Thorn Sphere! That spell is powerful!" I told him that because I was worried about her.

"That's strange...", he looked at me with a confusion face but chuckled.

"What are you mambling about?" I totally confused about his mind. I just don't know what he's talking about.

"Well, Mikan told me that you're the coldest person in the class. You didn't care about everyone and always "mind of your bussiness". But right now...you're worrying about us. It surprised Mikan and the others. You're actually care about everyone!" that answered makes me realized what I was done. Ir's true...I'm worrying about them. But, I can't do anything because of this darn ankle.

"Don't worry, trust her." Said Shiro

I surprised at him. He can read my mind?

"No, I'm not. I just have a feeling. Anyway, let's just trust her. It will fine. She's strong after all." said Shiro cheerful.

Trust her? I guess I must believe what he said.

"Take this! Thorn Sphere!" A large ground that flowing to the air is turning into a rain spike and attacking to Hikarichi!

She's using her blade and swing it very fast. All of the spikes were destroyed in a couple minutes! That time that I fought him, my alice didn't worked at all when he's used that spell. But now...

"Are you finished now?", asked the glasses girl.

"N-No...way! My great spell alice...it's defeated by that weakling alice!" That Akutsuru guy was feared because of that, he's backing himself until realized that he's on the back of the tree. Her blade touching his neck.

"Alice can be weak. But Alice can be strong if we're believe it. A man like you who doesn't love the alice will be defeated." Said Hikarichi with a serious tone but emotionless face.

"What do you mean? You don't even know me! Wait, don't tell me you..." asked that man. That sentences make me wondered that this girl might be has a related to that organization.

"Let me tell you before you're about to rest in peace. I'm nobody, I'm free from anything." After she said that, she's raised her transformation blade. I closed my eyes because I don't want to see the people's blood just like before...

BUGKK!

Huh? What the! After I heard that I opened my eyes. She's actually not kill him, she's knocked him out! With her big hammer transformation that I saw before.

"May your soul rest in peace." Said the red haired girl with praying position.

"Fuh...Glad it's over!" said the relieved silver- blue haired boy.

BUGKK!

"Ouch! Hey, what's your problem!" whinned Shiro.

"I told you before, in here there's still another. Two more to go." Said Ayuri as she seeing her around.

"What? I thought there's only one left. Don't tell me there's another coming inside?" asked Shiro with the same acted.

When I heard that, I turn panicked and acted the same either. Suddenly there's something flying, passing us and it's fall. We're turned around and see it (with Ichida's help). And the thing that passed by is actually a person! And I noticed that he's one of the Anti-Alice Organization too. But...How did he get collasped?

"Shiro!...Ayuri!...Where are you, guys?" that voice is sound knowing them...I'm lose my balanced, my eyes blurted, so much things happened this day but...I...

**Shiro: He's collasped!**

**Haruki: Yeah! And we must to carry this three people! This first day of school is really made me a headache! What a worst day!**

**Ayuri: Tell me about it.**

**Ravelt: Hey, don't be like that. Besides, you'll be in the hospital next. You'll be rest for 2 weeks.**

**Shiro: (sigh) This will truly not a good day.**

**Haruki, Ayuri: (nodded)**

**Ravelt: (laugh nervously) Sorry about that, guys. I guess I'm too much of this action story.**

**Ayuri: So much of the fantasies either.**

**Ravelt: (sweat dropped) Please review!**

**Ayuri: See you in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Chapter now! This times no fighting! 'Cause they're in the hospital! Just an explanation, speech and from here, the story will be focusing about the new problem.

**Chapter 6: The Meeting part one**

(In the dream, Natsume's POV)

_A scene is showing a fire in the village. I'm standing there, watching the flame. I was terrified. Then, I run away rushly. It's my fault! I'm scared…I can't believe it, I actually did this! If only…If only, I didn't exist… I… can't do anything…I'm useless…_

"_Don't ever think to give up!" I heard those words before…_

"Natsume-kun…Natsume-kun!" _that voice… but it's different from before. It's pulled me out of this nightmare._

(End of the dream but still Natsume's POV)

I opened my eyes and the first person that I see is…

"Natsume-kun, are you all right?" It's Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Then I saw Ruka, Yoichi, Imai, Tobita, Permy, and that Levitation alice guy.

"Natsume!" they're keeping call my name and how my condition is. But…Glad they're okay…Wait a minute…How the heck that I ended up to hospital?

"Just…what happened? How did I…"

"You've been slept for 1 week. Everyone was so shocked that you're injured very badly. The doctor said that you'll be fine in one week more." Said Mikan.

Oh, I see...Huh? What the...one week? Wait a sec...

"What about the mist! I mean the duel?"

"The mist? What are you talking about?" asked the animal lover to me.

Huh? What? They didn't remember?

"How about the Anti-Alice members?

"Well, the teachers found them inside in cold out condition. And they're arrested them. Boy, the Academy sure has a safety security!" Said Permy happily.

They're remembering about the anti-alice members but…why they didn't remember about the duel and the mist?

"Natsume oni-chan? Are you okay?" asked Yoichi worriedly.

I don't know where I should start…A week ago, the surprised attack from Anti-Alice, the duel, and…those students. But…I don't want them to worrying me just because of that especially for my beloved "idiot" partner.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

I guess, it's all just a dream. Yeah, a very weird dream.

"We're should leave now, the class will be start in a minute. I hope you'll get well." Said the class president to them.

"I hope you'll get better soon, Natsume. See you later." Said Ruka and leave the room.

"Bye, Natsume oni-chan." said Yoichi waving his hand to me and following Ruka.

"If you need something just ask me!" said Sumire

The levitation alice boy just only nodded and leave the place together with her from here.

"You better rest now, or else." said Hotaru as she's glared at me and leave the place too. She's indeed creepy. The only left here it's just that polka-dotted girl.

"Aren't you leaving? The class will be start anytime." I said that so she's not going to late for the class.

"I'll stay in here." Said the Brunette girl happily.

"I don't need a babysitter, polka-dotted. Now, go away!"

"I knew you'll going to say that. Mr. Narumi is the one who asked me take care of you." Said Mikan.

That freak teacher…I'm gonna to burn him up if I meet him!

"…Natsume…I'm sorry." she's apologized?

"I'm sorry, if I'm not a good partner for you. I…can't help you at all. I'm such a useless. When I saw you were injured, I can't do anything for you…Forgive me." Just hearing that, it makes my heart its hurt. Then I saw her tears. Uh-Oh, she's crying! It's my fault! Man, I hate it when I see her cry!

"I'm so sorry…being such useless partner…I'm sorry if I such a burdened for you…I'm sorry for…"

That's it! I don't want to hear it anymore! I just wanna to cry either! So, I stopped her talk with weeping her tears.

"Did I ever mention that you're my useless partner?"

"Well…"

"Look, for me you're my precious partner. I have to say that, it's hard to getting a great partner now. Everyone's think now that to have a great partner, only have to strong and smart. But, they're forgot one thing, trust each other. It doesn't matter that they're weak or idiot, but…if they believe each other, have a feeling to help, it's the best." Yeah, just like those two…

"So, please don't cry. It's annoying me, polka-dotted."

"…Yeah! Thanks, Natsume! I'll do my best! And my name's Mikan! Not polka-dotted!" she's finally stop crying and smiling to me.

"Whatever" And so do I, smiling. It's really rare that I can smile to other people instead Ruka. This will be the unforgivable moment that I've ever had.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Whoah, what's that freaking voice! Wait a minute…that voice…

"I slept for a whole week! No way! Why didn't wake me up!" yup, that silver-blue haired freak. Wait…huh?

"What the…They…"

"Don't you remember? That's Shiro-san he's one of the new students in here one week ago. Oh, Ayuri-chan and Haruki are one of them either. And they were found you collapsed but…suddenly they're cold out either in the same condition. But don't worry, they're fine now."

BUGKK!

Hm, It's been a while that I wasn't heard that.

"Oww!"

"Be quite. You're disturbing all the patients" that voice…that must be the emotionless glasses girl.

"Well, it seems you been had a nice dream…so…" that voice too…I've heard it before I cold out. Well, seems they're okay now.

"Hey-hey, where are you going!"

"Shut up! I'm outta here!"

"But the doctor said that you're still need a rest for 1 week more!"

"I don't care! Let me go!" that loud voice is nearing to my room.

"Shiro, stop it! You're still injured!" They're passing my room. I saw that voice owner belongs to that dark green young man. He's trying to stop that freak but…I guess he can't do it for himself. And that crazy new student is looking us.

"Shiro-san?"

"Oh…Hi, Mikan. Hi, Hyuuga!" he's waving his hand to us. But something is fallen to his head.

BUGKK!

Yup, that girl again. Once again, He's unconscious.

"Shiro-san!"

Then that glasses girl picked his up.

"Sorry about this." she's bowed to two of us and leaves us alone again.

So…this isn't a dream? But…Why Mikan, Ruka and the others didn't remember it? Don't tell me, the academy doesn't want to know the fought before so they're erased their memories? But if that's true, why they didn't erase my memories? Hold on…Yeah, I still don't know those three. Are they still remembering about that?

(Shiro's room, Normal POV)

"Oww, that's hurt!" whined Shiro.

"Quit whining. I can't believe that you woke up so late." Said the emotionless girl.

"Well, I'm unlike you! I'm weak!" said Shiro.

"Okay, okay; stop it, you two. Anyway, since you're awaked now, we can begin our meeting now." Smiled Haruki calmly.

The situation now turned into the serious one.

"It's about the attack that happened 1 week ago, right?" said Shiro with serious tone.

**Okay, it's finished! Hope you're liked it! Sorry if there's no a small dialogue now. And I'm sorry too if this chapter is so boring and short for you, guys. And just wondering, who's your favourite OCs from my story? And who's your favourite pairing in this story? Please review and I'll do my best to continue the story. See you in the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, I think I'm gonna to updated the next chapter once a week because of my parents keep mad at me if I play the internet on weekdays. I hope you guys understand it. See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Chapter now! They're still in the hospital and still no fighting!

**Chapter 7: The Meeting part two, The Problem**

**(Five days before the treatment is over. Somewhere places in the park; Mikan and Tsubasa are carrying some books. And they're seeing the figure that sitting on the bench, a spiky silver-blue haired boy and emerald eyes is none other Shiro. He is reading a letter that he's holding it. Those two were decided to greet him.)**

"Shiro-san, good morning." Greeted the brunette girl.

The silver-blue haired boy stops his reading and sees the girl. "Oh. Hello there, Mikan. Morning, Andou-san." Shiro replied "hey, aren't you two supposed at the school?" asked the spiky boy.

"This is Sunday, silly." Tsubasa answered

"Oh, yeah? Wow, that was fast!" said Shiro.

She chuckled "How's your injured?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing's serious, I'm fine now. Even the doctor said that I should go out from the hospital to have a fresh air and a little exercise." Shiro answered.

"I see. Glad to hear it." Said the smiling brunette girl.

Then the brunette girl is looking what he is reading. "What are you reading?" asked Mikan.

"A letter." Answered Shiro.

"From who?" asked Tsubasa.

"Just from my old friend in America." the silver-blue haired boy answered.

"Wow, that's great! You're actually can make a friend!" said Mikan happily.

"Hey, is that a compliment or what?" Shiro glared to her. After that he's looking at the books that they're carrying.

"What's all of the books?" asked Shiro.

"Oh, I carried this from the library. I need this to study for the test tomorrow. And I passed to Tsubasa-sempai and he's helping me to carry the half one. But it looks like that I carrying too much." Said Mikan.

"Not to mention it, it is." Shiro's sweat dropped after saw that they're bringing a very thick book.

"So, what subject for the test?"

"Um…Mathematics. That's my very worst subject. It's really hard." Said Mikan.

"Mathematics, huh?" he's closed his eyes and… "Say, can I be your teacher for a while?" Shiro asked.

"But, how about your…" before she could finished her sentences…

"You can't study if you only read a book, especially for those thick books like that for tomorrow. It's just only making your head dizzy and the worst is the thing that you've already studied will gone," He's pulled his arm to the air. "Anyway, I've never go outside, so I need my brain to have a little work. It's for my exercise either just the doctor said." Shiro's cut her line.

"_Oh yeah, I remember. I heard from Haruki that he's one of the top and smartest students in America." _Thought Tsubasa.

"Okay then, I'm ready!" said the happy brunette girl.

After that, Mikan and Tsubasa are sitting besides Shiro and start the lesson. Three hours later…

"You're only need to study this and this, okay? This will be much easier for you." Said Shiro.

"All right." Said the brunette girl.

"See, it wasn't hard at all, huh?" asked the spiky haired boy.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot, Shiro-san!" said the happy brunette girl

"Wow, Shiro! I never thought that you can able to teach somebody in such age. Even I can't handle it." Said Tsubasa

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan complained.

"Actually, I think it's very tough. But, if we're already getting used to it, it'll be fine!" Said Shiro, smiling.

"…you're a very strong kid." the shadow manipulation young man said calmly. Then he noticed Shiro's black gloves that he's wearing. When he's about to ask…

"So, how are Ayuri and Haruki? I heard that they're already gone to the class on Friday." Shiro asked.

"Oh right. Well, it's as usual. Nothing's change." Answered Tsubasa

"Me too except Sumire, she's angry to her just because she's sitting besides Natsume-kun." Mikan complained.

"Sumire? You mean Shoda, a girl who had the alice to enhance her smelling and hearing sense until the capabilities of a dog or cat?" asked Shiro.

Mikan nodded "Yeah, she's even made Natsume and Ruka fans club."

Shiro sweat dropped "Looks like for me that she's really admired to Hyuuga."

Mikan and Tsubasa were nodded.

"Okay, change the subject. What do you think about them?"

"Well, Haruki is very kind and generous! And handsome too!" said Mikan

"Yeah, even though he's always careless but he's tough, you know what I mean." Said Tsubasa.

"What about Ayuri?" asked Shiro again

"She's very cold and creepy but…she's kinda lonely. And I know, Ayuri-chan is very cool and great just like you told me!" said Mikan

Shiro sighed "…You know, you didn't change at all. You're just same like the old Mikan that I know." Said Shiro

"You too. You're still Shiro that I know! Even though that you're much taller than the first time I met you. Your height is same size like me that time." Said Mikan

"Yeah. And thanks to you, I must drink lot milks back then…And because of that, I really like milk now." Shiro sweat dropped, remembering the past. "But…I must to thank you and…I'm glad that I can meet you again in here." He smiled.

Mikan's face turn to red (blushing) "Yeah, me too!" she smiled too.

He smirked "Come here, you…" he's using slipper hold (playfully) and messing her hair. He's laughing.

"Hahaha…stop it, Shiro-san…" she's laughing either.

Tsubasa couldn't help it but laugh. And they're laughing together. This is really unforgettable moment to them. But...they don't know, someone's watching them from the tree. Raven haired, ruby eyes, none other, Natsume Hyuuga. And yup, he's in the jealous mode.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Central Park. Ayuri is walking to buy something from the shop. After that, she's sitting on some café. She's then put out a box to the table. That box it's very old covered; just like ancient. Looking at that makes her remembering something.

(Flash back. The scene shows Haruki, Ayuri and Shiro in his room. They had a serious meeting.)

"_It's about the attack that happened 1 week ago, right?" said Shiro with serious toned._

_Haruki nodded. "That's right."_

"_I can't believe they're managing to notice our place. They're really wanna to kill us that badly? What's with them?" asked Shiro._

"_I don't know. But…I think they were here not only to chase us." Haruki's answered._

"_What do you mean?" asked Shiro again._

"_Well, you remember that fought before, right?" asked Haruki_

"_Yeah, how could I possibly forget about that? (Silent for a while and realized something)… Don't tell me, it's about the mist? So, you mean…_

_The dark green young boy nodded." It wasn't being caused by Hyuuga's alice spell. It's actually from them." He's answered._

"…_Not to mention it, I guess it's totally weird that mist wasn't gone at all. First, the one that showed up is Akutsuru Takamura; the Thorn Devil. He possessed an alice that can change the earth into spikes then the second is… "_

"_Ken Naberu; the Needle Ninja. He has an alice that can control the mist and using needles to attack the people." Haruki continued as he's cut Shiro's talked._

"_Neddles? What do you mean?" Shiro asked _

"_What I mean is, he can paralyze or even stop any movement whenever we're get hit by his needles." Explained Haruki._

"_Oh, so that's why. But what could possibly they're looking for? What are they wanted?" Said Shiro_

_The dark green young man turned down." Sorry…"_

_Shiro looked at him. "Why you apologize? It's not your fault at all."_

"…_Well… because of us you're always have troubles. Maybe if we're still stayed to there..."_

_Shiro's stopped his talk. "I already told you before. We're living in this world just once. So, you should pick your own destiny. No one can control you after all. You can live whenever you want, just follow your heart." said the cheerful Shiro._

"_Shiro…" he's smile but acted cool. "Thanks."_

"_No problem…And…could you please to...NOT EATING IN A SUCH SITUATION, AYURI! WE HAVE A SERIOUS MEETING, YOU KNOW!" said Shiro loudly after saw she's eating his food!_

"_ESPECIALLY FOR EATING MY FOOD!" pointing his finger to "her" food._

"_Hm? What did you just say?" said Ayuri, still eating._

"_Grrr…Give it to me!" said Shiro_

"_All right." said her as she's give "her" food to him but… it's already empty. He's started to angry._

"_AYURI!" shouted Shiro. Then they're fighting each other._

_A young man only can sighed at the scene. But, he's reminded something and searches something from his pocket. He's found something._

"_Oh, yeah. Here!" said Haruki, throwing a box to Shiro and Ayuri. And they're caught it._

"_What's this?" asked Shiro._

"_Why don't you open it?" said Haruki happily_

_When he opened it, he's surprised. _

"_Hey, this is…"_

"_Yup, your dagger! It's from him. I received this from about 4 days ago." Said the dark-green haired young man._

"_I see. Hm…I wonder. What kind of the dagger that he made this time?" said the silver-blue haired boy as he's examined his dagger._

"_It's been upgraded and he said that dagger has its own power."_

"_So, what kind?" asked Shiro_

"_Well, I'm still not testing it. But, he said this dagger is very special. Only you can control it." Haruki said._

"_Oh…and there's another." He continued, giving some letter to Shiro. _

"_What's this?" asked the silver-blue haired boy._

"_It's a letter from him. It explained all about the things that we need now." Answered Haruki._

_Silent for moment._

"_Haruki, Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you already erase all of the memories about the fought before?" asked Shiro._

_Haruki nodded "Yeah, they're completely forgotten about that. Even the duel that Natsume Hyuuga was made it, everything is gone. But I guess we're better not to let our guard off. There are some people that still remaining that memory. Maybe I should…"_

"… _It's more than enough," he's cut Haruki's line._

"…_even though that we're erased their mind, I have a feeling that they'll keep searching it, so… it's okay." Shiro relieved._

_Haruki sighed "…All right."_

_Ayuri's looking at the box that she received._

(End of Flashback)

Ayuri's still staring at that box. But its stop because there's a shadow appeared in front of her. And she's seeing the figure that standing on her. That figures its pale skinned, black haired, wearing a dark-red long coat and a white mask.

"Ayuri Hikarichi, I presume." Said that figure.

(In the Prison Chamber, the lowest floor in the Alice Headquarters. Akutsuru Takamura and Ken Naberu are been jailed. Of course the prisons are sealed so they can't use their alice. A group of Alice security officers were standing guard.)

"_That girl…I saw her before. But where?_" Takamura asked to himself.

"Something's in your mind?" asked the Needle Ninja.

"Uh…nothing." He's checking the outside prison, so many Alice security officers are guards their place. "Huh, what a useless defensive! I can kill them for a minute if this sealed room is gone!" Akutsuru Takamura smirked.

"…Be patient, my friend. You'll get that after they're here to releasing us." Ken Naberu said.

"So when?" asked the tuxedo man.

"…very soon." he smiled evilly.

Not far from the Alice Headquarters, there are 3 persons hiding in the tree, looking at that place.

"So, this is the Academy that their talking about huh? It looks nice for me. But it is shame that they're our enemy." the young woman said.

"Yeah, it's true. And more, they're just weakling alice. I wonder why they're not giving up." The young man said.

"Never let your guard down. Besides, tonight…this academy will be turn into a nightmare." the other man said.

**Ravelt: It's finished…Nguaah…Achoo!**

**Shiro: You're sick, Ravelt. You've better get a medicine and sleep now. You can continue it after you're getting better.**

**Haruki: Yeah, without you the story will never continue. Better rest your strength.**

**Ayuri: I hope you're feeling okay.**

**Ravelt: Thanks guys. Anyway, the next chapter will be full of the fights. So…never mind, please review.**

**Shiro: See you in the next chapter and sorry for the late updated! She's in a bad condition. Hope you understand it! **


	8. Chapter 8

Fuhh...At last! It's finished again! Enjoy the reading! I am soooooo bored!!

**Chapter 8: the Meeting part three, Let's get the party start!**

**(In the entrance of Northern Forest, A young girl about 17 years old, long pony-tail black haired, dark blue eyes and has a weird accessories on her hand. She's standing there and eating an ice cream that has just bought from Central Park.)**

"Hmm…Where are they? Do I have to keep waiting in here forever?" she complained herself.

The situation become quieter then a sound from behind caught her attention. That girl whirled around to find herself surrounded by some high branch students.

"Hey, babe! What are you doing there alone?"

A one of the students asked in an amused tone, giving the girl a lewd glance, a perverted smirk showing on his face.

"It can be dangerous if you don't have someone to back you up around here. Why don't you come with us?"

Another student spoke to her. That teenage girl scowled but only glared at them.

"Look, people. You better buzz off before I'll change my mood." The young woman said coolly.

"Don't be like that, babe. We can take you to the place to have so much fun, 'ya know?"

The high branch student said, coming up and bringing a grimy hand on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes.

"Piss off."

When she's about to use her alice, someone was kicked them out. A certain dark green haired young man saved her! Those students are cold out.

"It's not nice to bugging the people here…especially to a girl." It was Haruki folded his arms across his chest.

And you know what, that high branch girl is in love!

"Looks like I messed up again." Haruki sweat dropped.

"Don't worry! Even though you're messed up, I'm here!" said the girl.

Haruki stared at her and… "Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm so embarrassed!" She put her hand to her face and her cheek turned to red and acted shyly.

"Where is she anyway?" said the dark green young boy as he's leaving her behind.

That young woman noticed his leaving "Oh-oh, thank you to save me. My name's Chiriko Hongou. What's your name?" asked that ponytail student.

"It's Haruki." he said but didn't turn back.

"Well, from now on I'll call you Ruki! 'Hope we're meet again, Ruki!" Chiriko waved her hand to him.

Then Haruki left the place. A few minutes later, two high branch students came to her.

"It seems you're in a good mood today, Chiriko." The young man spoke. He has brown short hair, violet eyes, and little bit taller than her. The other young man has black long hair, black eyes and looks much older than them.

"What's took you so long, Saku, Miki?" Chiriko complained to them.

"My name is not Saku, okay? My name's Sakurai Tokito. Use it!" said Sakurai.

"Hey-hey, something's very amazing just happened before you here!" she said happily (didn't listen his words).

"_She doesn't even hear my words at all!" _he thought.

"So what's amazing about? And what we have here…" asked Miki as he's looking around that there's some students were collapsed.

"Well, I've get surrounded by some bunch of this weaklings and you know what, someone saved me! And he kicked their butt off in a second! Oh, he's just like a prince charming! Ah, I'm so embarrassed!" her cheek turned to red and thought something you-know-what.

"Someone? Who?" Sakurai asked curiously.

"His name is Ruki!" she answered .

"Um…his real name?" asked the black haired young man.

"Mmm…He has a real name?" asked Chiriko to them.

"Oh, great…" Both of them sweat dropped.

"Well, let's jump to our subject, shall we?" said Miki.

"All right…All right…" the brown haired young man sighed.

"So, what's the plan?" asked the happy Chiriko.

(Meanwhile, In the Park; Shiro, Mikan and Tsubasa are still there. A couple minutes later… Mikan and Tsubasa stand up.)

"We should better to go, there's a lot thing that we need to do." Tsubasa told to Mikan.

"Yeah…Well see you later, Shiro-san. Thanks for taught me." She smiled.

"No problem. If there's anything you don't know, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll do the best I can to help you out." Shiro smiled back.

When about to leave, Mikan turned to him, "Um…Are you sure okay? I think you better to go back to the hospital." Asked Mikan.

"Thanks for the advice, I will." the silver blue-haired boy smiled.

"Okay then…well, bye!" she's waved her hand to him as she and Tsubasa leaving the place.

The spiky haired boy is looked their leaving and then continuing reading the letter. Then after the place is quite…

"Hey, can you just come out now? No one is here." He asked that but still reading the letter.

"Or should I have to call your name?" he continued.

After he said that, then the person from some tree come out. And yes, it's Natsume Hyuuga.

"When did you know that I'm in here?" the raven haired boy asked him.

"I just have a feeling." Shiro answered.

"Have a feeling?" he glared at the spiky haired boy.

"Just who are you three?" he continued glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" Shiro confused.

"The duel…the fought against two of the Anti-Alice members one week and two days ago…you do know about that, right?"

Shiro sighed and closed his eyes, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. But I tell you…"

He stands up and walking passed Natsume, "That was none of your business at all. It's the best for you to not know about it." He then left the raven haired boy alone.

"I will…I will definitely find out about you three. I swear!" Natsume whispered angrily.

(Back to Haruki who's still searching someone. Now, he's in the Central Park and met Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa.)

"Hey, it's Haruki!" Tsubasa noticed his figure.

"Oh, Haruki!" the pink haired young girl called him.

Haruki noticed someone call his name and turned to the person. "Hi, Mikan! Hi, Misaki, Tsubasa!" he greeted them then finally caught his breath.

"Are you all right?" asked Tsubasa.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Oh, great timing!" he gave him some paper. "Here's the entire list that we should need now and there's instruction inside. It might come in handy to our work."

"Really? Whoah, that was fast!" Tsubasa surprised.

"Um, what is that?" asked Mikan.

"Oh, it's just paperwork for assignment to our class." Tsubasa answered.

"Assignment? What kind?"

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal. It's just a lame assignment from Mr. Jinno." Said Misaki

"If he's heard that, you are so…busted." Haruki sweatdropped.

"Oh!" she's looking around "Okay, no one…So how did you do that? That one was so hard. Even we're took that for few days and there's instructions here too!" asked Misaki

"Well, I'm just asked some shop owners an advice. But…it turned like this." The dark green young boy answered. "Oh yeah, did you guys see Ayuri?" asked Haruki.

"No, we didn't see her." Mikan answered.

Haruki looked down "Oh…"

"Haruki, what's wrong?" asked Tsubasa worriedly.

"Nothing. Anyway, thanks." He's leaving them and waving his hand to them "See you later!"

"See you!" Mikan waved back to him.

Still in the Central Park, Ayuri is still sitting in the café. But on the table, there's two cups. It seems there's someone had talk to her before. You wanna to find out?

(Flashback)

_Ayuri's still staring at that box. But its stop because there's a shadow appeared in front of her. And she's seeing the figure that standing on her. That figures its pale skinned, black haired, wearing a dark-red long coat and a white mask._

"_Ayuri Hikarichi, I presume." that figure said._

"_Yes. Who are you?" asked Ayuri._

"_Forgive my rudeness. Let me introduce my name, I'm Persona. I'm a teacher of the Dangerous Class." he announced "You must be one of the new students that everyone is talking about."_

"_What do you mean?" asked the girl._

_The masked guy is sitting to the desk in front of her and ordered coffee. A few minutes later, he's drunk it and starts the conversation. "I heard from the head masters that you three were possessed the very special alices. And only a two-three people from the world are having it or even only you're the one."_

_Ayuri only silent, listening to his speaks._

_Persona smirked to her "You're very special child, Hikarichi. You should assign the dangerous class. I'll ask the headmaster to assign you and the other in. Your power will be very useful after that. What do you think?" _

_Ayuri closed her eyes. A moment later, she's opened her eyes "Why should we?" she asked_

_Persona stared at her "Look, I don't know your ideal. But right now, I don't want to work for someone or perhaps…not anymore…So…" she stared at the box._

_The masked man sighed and leaves the desk. "Very well then, if you changed your mind, you can talk it to me. After all, you're a new student. I'll give a time to think again." He left her after that._

(End of Flashback)

After stared the box, she's now turned to the two cups on the table. "He…didn't pay his coffee." She's then drinking her tea "its cold…"

A few hours later, Shiro is inside of his room in the hospital. Then Haruki is coming in.

"Yo, Haruki! What's up?" he greeted.

"Shiro, have you seen Ayuri?" Haruki asked.

Shiro stared to Haruki's back and pointed his finger. "It's behind you."

"You're searching me?" asked the glasses girl.

The scene only show that Haruki shocked like he's looking at the ghost, after that the building.

In the mid-night, 3 students are walking to the Alice Headquarters. Two security guard are noticed them and halted them.

"Stop, you three! Where do you think you're going?" one of the security spoke.

"Um…we've lost. Do you think you can tell us the direction? One of the young men asked

Two security guards confused and looked each other. But those "fools" are decided to help them.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Well…we want to free our friend that you captured before." one of the students said.

"What?" after noticed that they're calling the other guards and surrounding them. Then, they're aimed their gun to them. "Who are you?" But before they could do some actions, they felt dizzy and unconscious.

"Oh well, it looks like we have to find them by our self." Then they left them and go inside to the headquarters.

In the Prison chamber, Takamura and Naberu are pretending to sleep in their jail. Then…There's a screaming near of theirs. And there's a voice of fear and running steps.

"They're coming." The needle ninja said.

Both of the men stood up for a while and the door's unlocked in front of them. Three students are facing to them. And the light of the moon shine to them let those two to see the figures; none other, Chiriko, Sakurai and "Miki".

"About time, you three." Takamura smirked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sakurai said.

"Yo, Akuta, Ruken! Glad to meet 'ya!" Chiriko said cheerfully.

"Seems you're still in your good mood eh?" said Naberu "So, shall we get start?" They're now facing to that black long hair young man "Our Leader, Mizuki Yukimaru?"

Their leader nodded "Let's get the party start!"

So, what do you think? Weird? Like it? Please review! Sorry still no fighting. See you in the chapter!


End file.
